A Queen's Tail
by roverwhiskers
Summary: Basicly i re wrote my origanal story. This is about Sarabi and how she meet mufasa her tohughts dreams etc. Sarabi's Tales
1. The Bashfull Cub

The Bashfull Cub

" Sarabi gone on, its only Uru's sons! they wont hurt you" The Little cub is still clinging on to her mother " gone on" Sarabi's mother pushes her towards them she hides in her paws  
" Hi! im Mufasa" ,she looks through her paws, seeing Mufasa's body structure was strong his fur a strong shade of gold, his eyes blood red.  
" Im Taka" Taka was smaller than his twin brother completely the opposite , his fur a dark shade of brown, his eyes a pale green , "i..m Sarabi" the bashful cub looked at them through her ruby eyes, her fur a mixture of gold and brown it made her look even beautiful, to top it off she had an strong body structure and black lines around her ears, " a rare coat I must say" Uru said to Jua Sarabi's mother " Yes she's like her farther" Jua frowned " he fought well Jua he died with dignity" ahadi smiled at her " right cubs down to the waterhole" his voice strict "dad can u show me around pleaassse!" Mufasa was hugging his fathers paw " Later go play with Your brother" He shook Mufasa off and pointed towards Taka.

Sarabi got up and followed the two brothers to the waterhole, she listened to them bicker over who would win , against the hyenas " No way dad would kill them!" " Not if it was 12 against him!" She began to ignore them and walked quickly over the water's edge and began to drink, on the other side of the water she saw her friend Sarafina she called to her " Sarafina! hi"  
" Sarabi! hey you ok?" " yeah im fine" the twins noticed the new arrival Mufasa tackled her  
" ooofff " "Hey!" they tumbled down the hill sarabi and Taka stared in shock.

Mufasa and Sarafina had landed in a graveyard, not just any graveyard and elephant graveyard. " Ewww!" " I wonder if it still ahs brains" Taka looked down he stared at Sarabi and grabbed her as he jumped down "Taka what... AHHHHH" They fell in to a ditch Mufasa laughed as his brother tumbled with the screaming lioness cub.

The Cubs Laughed, and played for almost an hour until growls could be heard in the distance. "what's that?" asked Taka " Hyenas!" screamed Sarafina , Mufasa and sarabi didn't seem to be scared as the other two. five spotted hyena Pups came running out of an elephants skull towards the cubs Sarabi growled they whimpered and coward one, cried for its mother " Mum! Lions" "Bonzi? what?" There mother appeared " ah Lion cubs!" she licked her lips " Yummy!"  
Mufasa stood strong he tryed to roar, but it cam out more as a cry for help " Ha Small Yummy Lion cubs!" Ahadi and Uru came storming through Uru Attacked the hyenas mother she whimpered ahadi picked the cubs up and placed the at the waterhole " stay here!" he roared and reunited with his wife he attack 2 of the five hyena's killing them.  
They both had blood smeared over their faces and paws as they returned to the four cubs.  
" Mufasa Taka stay with me Uru take the girls home" Uru nodded

The journey home was a short one Uru spoke gently to them both, telling them how they were lucky and how hyena's could be so cruel. Sarafina's mother took her in to the cave not saying a word, while Jua checked every inch of Sarabi's body Uru smiled the left them in peace. " Sleep Sarabi now" Sarabi moved quickly to the back of the cave and fell asleep, dreaming of beauty and friendship.


	2. The Engagement

The Engagement

He sat waiting at the edge of the cave "See you later mum" She nuzzled her mother, he greeted her with his usual flower, Sarabi blushed " Muffy its beautiful thank you"

"Just like you Sara" she smiled ,looking in to his eyes a flicker of lust which broke from the arrival of Mufasa's brother Taka " Were you going bro?" Taka looked at Sarabi she looked in to his eyes, she felt his longing for her, she choose to ignore it and thought to herself _"he's with Sarafina its not worth imagining" _. " Im taking Sarabi to the waterhole" Mufasa looked at Sarabi again she smiled, blushing at the thought of being on a date. " Oh ok well I'll see you later" Taka turned around and walked back up to pride rock.

"now we're alone" Mufasa moved closer to her. their fur touching as they walked softly through the grass, it was getting dark now animals headed to their shelters, and in a tree Rafiki could be heard singing to himself. Sarabi moved from him towards the water, she took a long drink then lay beside him, he moved closer to her. "Muffy? Can I ask you something?" Mufasa smiled " Yeah sure" she frowned thinking for how to word the sentence, "do you like me?" the both blushed , after a long moments of silence he spoke " Yes a lot" she rest her head on his back " I like you too". They lay there for over and hour talking about the great kings of the past, and their own pasts.

" Sarabi one day I will be king, and well… I will need a queen" She smiled her heart beating quicker than it had ever before, " Will you Be my queen?" she jumped up and kissed him, he stepped back alarmed " Yes!" He pinned her gently to the floor they began to kiss.

Sarabi heard something in the trees noticing Rafiki smiling, she gently placed her head on Mufasa's back both fell asleep, only to be awoken by the suns first light.

"You hungry?" " a little yeah" " ill get us some food". She disappeared leaving Muffy near the water.

" Did you have a good night?" Ahadi Approached his son who smiled " Dad I have my queen" Uru followed closely behind, hearing this she stood dad still " You have?" Mufasa nodded, " Which lioness is it?" "I bet its pixie" " well actually its Sarabi" he smiled proudly while his parents gasped. " You mean the strongest and prettiest lioness, in the pride is going to be you queen!" "Yes Mum" they stared in awe at their son.



Sarabi kept low to the ground, she had spotted a lone Zebra ,creeping slowly she came so very close to him he didn't notice her as she pounced on his neck, until that last moment when it was too late she was on his neck biting him killing him.

She dragged its body , over to the waterhole, Mufasa was talking to his parents, she listened to them praising him, and the complements she was getting in her absence. She made her presence known by dragging the zebra loudly, over to her future parents in law.

"Sarabi! Our son has told us of the news!, we are overjoyed" Sarabi bowed they did so back Mufasa stood next to her they, looked perfect for each other, " when do you wish the marriage to take place?" " as soon as possible" sarabi said Mufasa nuzzled her .


	3. Life And Death

Life and Death

"Mum what's wrong with me?" Sarabi was worried she'd been sick for a week now, and had decided to ask her mother. Jua smiled she nuzzled her daughter "Your pregnant" Jua smiled while Sarabi stared "mum ...this is unbelievable I have to tell him" she ran out of her mothers cave and began to climb the path to their cave, Mufasa greeted her outside " Sarabi? What's the matter" he nuzzled her "I ... im going to have your cub" Sarabi closed her eyes, she didn't want to see his reaction  
" really? Oh my! Really? Im going to be a farther" Mufasa kissed her then began to sing The Day You Gave Me a Son. Uru overheard this "Mufasa? Is what your singing true?" she sat next to sarabi watching her sons mouth "Yes Mum Yes!" Uru jumped up and hugged her son then hugged Sarabi, who looked shocked that they had taken it so very well. Mufasa didn't let her out of his sight, he wouldn't let her do much telling her that the cub more important than anything, he pampered her making her eat more than a two lionesses share. She tried to slip away from him but the sun's orange light silhouetted her sleek body, he saw her and made her come back.

Ahadi had not been seen for over a day now, Uru was worried so Mufasa sent out search parties, and they came up with nothing. Mufasa had an idea "I have a friend Zazu he's a Hornbill he could see more than we can" Mufasa sent Zazu out the pride lay in wait for news. This seemed for the perfect opportunity to tell the pride about their new heir. Mufasa stood on the edge of pride rock his mane glistening in the setting sun, it silenced the pride "Me and my princess have news" the animals sat up, alarmed that he had addressed Sarabi as the princess, normally he was less formal.

"The pride lands are due a new heir, I mean to say that Sarabi is Pregnant with my cub" cheers of joy came from the lionesses of the pride, the zebra neighed the monkeys swung, only one animal was unhappy. Taka sat in the shadow of the rock in which is brother stood upon his anger was obvious he was seen storming off towards the elephant graveyard his usual hideout.

Night drew closer the sky draped with black light only from the stars as they shone knowingly over the pride lands. A Blue hornbill flew quickly through the night sky, stopping were Mufasa Uru and Jua Stood he bowed then spoke his voice full of sorrow.

"Im sorry, he's in the outlands they've killed him" Mufasa stood quite still While Uru growled " I have to get his body" "Uru you cant its dangerous" Jua then spoke " ill go with you" the lionesses left their paws pounding hard on the ground in the night.  
Sarabi waited she tried her hardest not to fall asleep, but the great kings of the past forbade her to stay awake.

"Sarabi im sorry" Jua and Uru stood high in the sky Ahadi behind them  
"Mum what happened?" "The hyenas attacked us, Mufasa's friend buried us" "mum what about my cub?" "Call him Simba he will be strong we will watch over him and protect him and you my daughter"  
Sarabi woke up she derived the news to the pride, Mufasa had found that Rafiki had buried there bodies. "It was an act of honour for them, you know what you must do don't you?" Mufasa's eyes widened " I must take the throne". That next day prince and princess became king and queen. Little more than 3 months past and a lion cub was born he was named Simba.


	4. The Death Of The Pridelands

The Death Of The Pridelands

Scar ran back to the pride, telling them to circle him he said he had grave news. Zazu sat next to Sarabi she looked at the hornbill's eyes; she noticed they were full of sorrow. She looked from him to Scar, trying to piece what had happened but she couldn't, she waited like the others.

His words rang through the pride lands, A deep sorrow was felt through every animal great and small, tears were shed Sarabi tried her hardest to be strong, but losing her son and husband had shocked her greatly. Scars next words Hurt her the most " and it is with a heavy heart I the only living heir to the pride lands, Become king." silence followed he spoke again his voice tinted with joy " From Now on , we will live with our Brothers The Hyenas" their shrieking laughter rang through the pride lands.

The hyenas descended from the rocks, first a few, then a dozen,  
and then more than the lionesses had ever seen. Scar smiled grimly as their  
expressions of grief turned to shock and horror.  
Sarabi looked at him with such outrage that he nearly flinched, but  
he did not. He was now the king she was nothing now, a former queen,  
a widow. All she had ever done for the pride lands was to produce a son, and  
that son was now dead. Her only value was as the leader of the hunting  
party. She no longer had the authority to defy or disobey him, only to inform and feed him and his Friends.

She meets with the lionesses in the cave while Scar spoke to the hyenas, promising then false hopes. "Sarabi, what can we do? My son will be killed" sarabi looked at the teenager "huria can you hunt" the Lion with a small brown mane and gold fur stood " yes, I can survive" "Huria You must leave for your freedom" the adolescent nodded and made his exit, never to be seen again. She looked around Nala hid quietly under Sarafina's paw her light blue eyes shining light stars in the dark cave. Sarabi approached Nala she nuzzled the cub she was the pride's last hope. "Nala make me a promise will you?" the cub looked up at her full of innocence. "In a couple of months there will be no food you must go out for your first hunt, away from the pride lands." Sarafina's face filled with shock knowing Sarabi would be right she nodded. Nala didn't seem to understand the cub smiled, "I will do anything for you, Simba's mother"


	5. Time To Grow

Time to Grow

…….." Sarabi ... Mufasa is with me, don't worry me looked after him..."  
"But mum why did you have to go?" Sarabi laid still her voice echoed as did Jua's

" Its the circle of life sweet heart" Jua leant down and kissed her daughter " Goodbye"

Sarabi woke instantly she began to cry her mother had visited her, just as Mufasa had the night before, telling her of how he loved her, and how Scar would fall soon. she had no idea why Simba hadn't spoken to her in her dreams, maybe he hated her for not saving him, She got up and woke the surviving lionesses they only listened to her now, this angered Scar greatly he took his anger out on her , she was bruised. In her mind she thought of how to kill him she knew she was stronger than him, but then she would remember the hyenas and how they'd kill her and the others, twelve hyenas to one lioness.  
"Hopefully we'll find food today" she spoke to them " We wont share with the vermin we will eat" a great roar could be heard from the cave, the hyenas ran to the outside

" Remember Queenie we get a cut" Shenzi laughed at her " we remember" as she walked past them they snapped there jaws at her she growled.

"SARABI!" Scar shouted for her " sarabi don't go" kaskazi looked concerned "I have to" She walked proudly through the hyenas and to were scar stood "Yes scar" he questioned her " Were is your hunting party? they are not doing their job" " Scar there is no food the herds have moved on " she replied calmly " No your just not looking hard enough" " its over, there is nothing left, we have only one choice ,we must leave Pride rock " " we are Not going anywhere" " The you have sentenced us to death" "then so be it" You cant do that" " I am the king I can do what ever I want" " if you were half the king Mufasa.." he hits her she falls to the ground " Im ten times the king Mufasa ever was!" A lion roars he stares down from the rock above his coat and mane similar to Mufasa. "Mufasa No! You're dead!" scar backed himself I into a corner as far from the lion as possible. The Lion nuzzled her; she opened her eyes "Mufasa?" her eyes widened joy filled her, "No it's me" "Simba? You're alive! But how can that be?" he helped her to get up she stumbled then stood strong. "it doesn't matter im home" An argument between scar and Simba broke out, they fought the hyenas attacked the lionesses.

A fire started no one knows how or why the lionesses watched in awe , the final battle was taking place Scar vs. Simba ,it hurt Sarabi greatly her son fighting her husbands brother his uncle! Simba got the upper paw and pushed him off. The hyenas attacked scar no one knows what happened there was nothing left. " Well done Simba" she nuzzled him, Rafiki shook his stick a singnal for him to let the great kings of the past know there was a new king.


	6. Kopa's Death

Kopa's Death

Nala had given birth to her own cub. Everyone watched as Rafiki held the youngster in the air, the red christening mark showing that he would be the new heir. Zira was a little angry with Simba for not allowing her son Kovu be king since he was older than the new cub, but she didn't want to anger the new king. She felt a bit out of place amongst the new royal family, as if her place in the pride was only temporary. Simba said little to her, but he made sure her new cubs had plenty of food.  
She glanced at Nuka as he bit one of his legs. If he had gotten the same treatment, she knew he would have been a handsome lion fit to be king. He was much older than Kovu and the new cub, Kopa, but she had a feeling he would be ousted by Simba the instant he was old enough.  
Zira Plotted for a long time, Nuka by her side he agreed to help his mother, He became friends with Kopa and after the plots he didn't want to kill him.  
"Nuka! Guess what! My Grandmother Says you can have some meat here" The Cub paced the meat to his friend "She says do n tell My Farther or your Mum" Nuka glanced at him, while munching on the Zebra he spoke "Who's your Grandma?" " Sarabi she's really nice, she makes sure everyone's feed, and looked after" Kopa lay next to his friend, Nuka smelt his mothers sent near by she was coming " Kopa run!" Kopa got up his strong legs carrying him a far distance his orange fur glowed on the sun, Zira spotted the glint of his fur and gave chase, she was faster than him, she grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him Kicking and screaming to be Nuka lay. "Nuka kill him" She Shouted at her son as Kopa squirmed in her grasp" Mum I can't! He's my friend" She sighed "You're too soft" She took kopa's body and snapped it in to, he Meowed Loudly, still alive but in pain. "Simba Come gets your son "she roared towards the pride lands." Nuka don't cry get up" " Ye...s Mother" Now Go back to the cave run" Nuka ran and didn't look back.

Simba lay carelessly on the edged of pride rock hi mother beside him. "Simba it's so wonderful, I have a grandson, my son and..." she paused her ears twitched "mum?" "Simba Kops hurt I can hear him" Simba got up "Were?" "Zira's got him" Mother and son ran, faster than they had ever run before, they were meet by Zira who held the whimpering cub in her paws" My pound of flesh" She laughed Sarabi approached her " Let him go Zira" Simba roared " Give Me my son" Kopa whimpered and cried he was bleeding now he sneezed his nose covered in blood " Never" Simba pounced on her Sarabi attended to the cub taking him careful in her paws walking back towards pride rock,

her tears silent as the cub stopped whimpering Rafiki did his best, " Im sorry Sarabi, Mufasa has taken him by the paw, and helped him through his pain." Rafiki patted her on the back; they sat in silence as they listened to Simba run back "Mum? Is he ok? Mum?" "Rafiki told him the news. Simba was so upset; he hid in the cave for weeks on end. He looked rough Nala made a last ditch effort to get him to see her; he did so Kiara by her side.

"Ill never let anyone hurt you" Simba had recovered well his daughter had given him a knew reason to believe


	7. Sarabi's Loss

Sarabi's Loss

Walking Gently over the grass, her paws gently moving the soil she sensed something ahead small, she had noticed a little bird unable to move, it was Red with a White breast She placed it gently on her paw, and spoke to it " Little one? Are you ok?" The Bird Stirred , It slowly opened its pearl black eyes and stared at the lioness, " I wont hurt you do not fear me" she smiled at the bird, it opened its long orange beak " My apologies , I am so very thirsty" the lioness placed the bird on her back " I will take you to the waterhole" she stretched her muscles a light breeze flew past her she nodded as it did so, she walked fast the bird resting on her back, she walked past the antelope who watched the past queen as she walked by, a water buffalo bowed his head she gently nodded back. A clearing ahead revealed an area full of animals , all drinking from the hole, full of water the surroundings colourful. Trees with red leaves stood straight against the hedges which hid this paradise. She walked carefully to the water and placed the little bird by it " drink up little one" the bird drank her thirst finally quenched she sat up and bowed the Lioness " Queen Sarabi how can I ever repay you?" " No need , all I ask for is your name" "My name is Nyota" Sarabi smiled "Nyota means Star you have a beautiful name" " thank you Mam" Sarabi's ear twitched she moved her head quickly towards the sky noticing storm clouds. She thought to herself "we haven't had a storm in a long time, I must move the animals to a safe place".

She Roared all the animals ears listened to her words " Find A place of shelter it will rain! Save your cubs be quick be fast" a stamped of hoofs could be heard as animals found shelter, Sarabi however did not move she directed animals in to shelter as she watched the sky change from a beautiful mix or orange ,yellow and red Into a black grey array of Fear. Silence could be heard as the rain began to fall , she ran towards pride rock " Great Kings of the past I beg of you to protect us all" her pace quickening she saw the familiar place she knew as home she quickly ran through the paths finding lionesses huddling their cubs.

She had finally reached the top , her son stood at the opening of the cave " Mother what are you doing?" she nuzzled her son he did not nuzzle her back but , gave her a look of anger " I rounded up the animals and found them shelter, why didn't you act?" he snared at his mother " I was with Nala in the outlands! Protecting Your Granddaughter! Remember Kiara You were meant to be watching her!" her eyes narrowed and she snared back at her son " I watched her play this morning! It was Sarafina's turn" his voice grew louder " she nearly died! She was playing with that that Kovu!" Her anger rose in her like a flower in bloom " Kovu is a cub too, your Uncles Cub! Mufasa's brother your farther taught you a long time ago , We Are One! All of us!" Simba turned his back on his mother " You don't know anything!" she ran in front of him " Kopa's Dead Simba You have to accept that. Kiara's going to be a young lioness soon You can't always Protect her!" Sarabi moved to the back of the cave were Sarafina was resting. She lay next to her Cub hood friend and fell asleep.

She dreamt of Mufasa his long orange mane blowing In the wind as he nuzzled her " I have to take her" sarabi looked confused "Who?" his voice echoing gently " Sarafina" she woke quickly her friends body cold against her she spoke " Sarafina? Please awaken" She did not stir, Sarabi stood up looking over the lionesses for Nala " Nala" A few lionesses stirred the lioness next to simba lifted her head and looked towards, Sarabi " She's Gone" Nala's Pale blue eyes widened " Mother? No!" she got up simba stirred a little as Nala rose walking quickly to sarabi " Did she go in her sleep?" her voice cracking Sarabi could hardly control herself " Yes Mufasa took her" They both moved silently over to the pale body in the corner. Nala couldn't control herself, her Sobbing loud she grabbed her mothers body, Sarabi placed a caring paw on her daughter in laws shoulder as she Cried until the sun rose.


	8. Another Passing Day

Another Passing Day

Another day had passed, the suns light was fading the kingdom began to get ready for another good nights rest. Sarabi lay silently on a hill close to were Sarafina had been laid to rest, she was still mourning the death of her cubhood friend. Rafiki approached her; she did not move her head or even acknowledge his presence. "Sarabi it is the way it is" he placed his hand gently on her shoulder there eyes meet; she smiled at an old friends face. "Oh, Rafiki who will be next? You or I?" he laughed at her "Why think about that now? Mufasa sent me to you" she perked up "what does he want us to do?" Rafiki took his hand and stroked her head, she purred lightly "he wishes that we bring the out lands and the pride lands together" She gave him a puzzled look he just smiled at her. "Not an easy task is it now?" "He wishes for Kiara to marry Kovu" Sarabi leapt to her feet at his words "Your asking Simba to forgive Zira?" he laughed at her " remember not me Mufasa, and no just for Kovu to marry Kiara which shouldn't be too hard" "Why's that?" "Look over there" she followed Rafiki's finger with her eyes on a hill only feet away Kovu and Kiara spoke. Seeing this she got closer leaving Rafiki on the hill, Simba and Nala were closer than her watching the conversation unfold ,she heard their flirty comments and decided that they would be able to unite by themselves she retreated to her cave for a good nights rest.

The sun crept silently in to the cave, its warmth hitting the lioness's back she opened her eyes and slowly got up. Simba was no were to be seen stretching as she spoke to Nala who sat awake staring out of the cave "Nala were is Simba?" she yawned then answered lazily "making sure Kiara doesn't get hurt on her hunt" Sarabi rolled her eyes "will he ever learn" she stormed out of the cave fastening her pace as she reached the edge of the rock, she scoured wit her yes for him seeing him hidden amongst the trees as Kiara and Kovu stalked their pray.

Sarabi paced herself following Simba's scent she stalked him and when he least expected it she pinned him to the ground he was startled by the sudden attack

"Simba get up to pride rock now" he gave her a look of anger

"Im checking she's ok" "she is now go and attend your wife" Simba left his tail between his legs, it had not been since he was a cub had she told him of like that.

"Morning Kiara, Kovu nice to see you out with the princess" they both looked startled at her sudden appearance "did daddy send you?" Kiara snarled aggressively at her grandmother, "no of cores not, your farther doesn't order me around, I came because I am hungry" Kovu smiled then spoke to Kiara "as I was saying you need to fell the earth in your paws, let it become part of you" sarabi smiled "you too look lovely together, right I must go your farther needs a telling off goodbye Kovu and granddaughter dear I expect some of your first kill" Kiara smiled

"Of cores grandma Sarabi"


	9. Past Present Future

Past Present Future

Simba had taken Kovu out for a lion to lion talk. Sarabi smiled at the thought of Mufasa's wishes being completed, and a larger pride allowing everyone to relax a little more. Sarabi shook her fur in the sunlight; she felt the warmth which made her relax even more, she lay gently in the sunlight Nala soon joined her. "Morning Sarabi, mind if I join you?" Sarabi looked at her and smiled "Morning, of cores I don't mind please do" Nala lay next to her, both lionesses sat very still a gentle wind seemed to encourage Nala to say what was on her mind " I miss her.." Sarabi shifted her head slightly and gave her a sympathetic look "I do too Sarafina was a good fried and brilliant mother" Nala smiled as Sarabi mentioned her mothers name Nala nuzzled Sarabi " thank you" both lioness spoke for a long time of Sarafina soon Nala grew worried of Simba and Kovu. "Do not worry Simba is telling Kovu of Scar's destruction trying to get Zira's hate out of him." "That will do Kovu good" Sarabi smiled "Nala you're becoming a wise queen im very proud of you" Nala smiled "thank you"

Simba limped towards his mother and wife collapsing in front of them, Kiara came running out of the cave as Sarabi supported her son helping him stand she listened

"Kovu ambushed me the outlanders…" Simba panted as Sarabi attended his wounds, "daddy Kovu wouldn't!" no one spoke animals gathered all singing in hope that the king get well soon.

Animals gasped as Kovu approached Simba a scar on his right eye, just like Scar had fear shock through the animals. Simba stood allowing Sarabi to hold him up, "Kovu you asked me to pass judgement" "Simba you have to understand it wasn't me!" "Quiet! I pass it now Exile!" Kiara whimpered "daddy no!" the animals turned on him pushing and attacking him forcing him to leave Kiara was held back by loyal lionesses.

"Simba that wasn't fair" Sarabi looked him straight in the eyes her anger flared in her voice, "daddy how could you!" Simba ignored his mother he snapped at Kiara "Kiara you will not leave this cave!" "But daddy!" "I can't have you used to get at me! Not like Kopa" Kiara snarled "You will never be Mufasa!" she ran in to the cave. "Simba enough! Nala keep him away from Kiara she needs her space" Sarabi ran after Kiara who lay crying in the back of the cave. "Kiara listen to me, love will find a way"

" but grandmother daddy said" " your farther is wrong I want you to find a way out of the cave there is some rocks piled somewhere, your grand farther wishes you and Kovu to be together" Kiara nodded then nuzzled her, Sarabi left Kiara to make her own choices.

Hours past everyone was still tense .Zazu came hurrying over to Simba "Sir! Zira and the outland lionesses are coming!" Simba rose he was not as weak as before "assemble the lionesses".

The outland lionesses marched strongly towards pride rock lead by Zira, animals cried as the march did not stop, but just carried on. The pride land lionesses marched towards them, led by Simba the animals ran to a safe place this would be destructive. The fate of Ahadi's lands rested on Simba's shoulders, a storm began just like it had done when Scar was killed. Vultures flew overhead awaiting a hearty meal, each side stopped staring defiantly at one another, Zira spoke first her voice full of joy and anger "Its over Simba, I have dreamed of nothing else for years", Simba snarled "last chance Zira go home" she laughed "I am home" a loud growl from both sides rose in to the air, Sarabi did not join in she watched knowing this would be the great kings of the past's decision. "Attack!" Zira roared the outland lionesses began their assault Simba roared in reply giving them permission to go ahead. Zira sat back cheering her lionesses on, Sarabi did the same defending herself from them as if they were flies. The battle raged on neither side winning nor losing Sarabi could do nothing more than hope that this would all end soon, it got worse everyone turned as Zira approached Simba both snarling and growling at each other they circled each other rising their paws at the exact same moment, a roar filled the ears of the lionesses and Simba Kovu and Kiara stood in front of their parents "Kiara? Stand aside" "Kovu! Move!" Kiara gave him a defiant glare "daddy this has to stop" Zira snarled at Kovu "You even weaker than I thought get out of the way!" he snarled back "you'll never hurt Kiara! Or Simba not while im here" Simba spoke again to Kiara "stay out of this" she stood strong "a wise king once told me we are one I didn't understand then but now I do, them us we are the same, look at them" .Silence followed everyone was looking at each other Sarabi smiled Kiara was incredibly wise her words were so very true, the rain stopped Simba nuzzled Kiara, Zira looked on anger in her eyes "Vitani now!" Vitani looked at her mother she was shocked "no mother Kiara's right" Vitani walked over to were Kovu stood " enough" she sat next to him he smiled at her " if you will not fight, then you will die as well" the outland lionesses looked at each other then joined Vitani, Zira looked shocked her anger building " what? Where are you going! Get back here!" "Let it go Zira its time to put the past behind us" Simba looked at Sarabi who smiled at him she was very proud. "I will never let it go! This is for you Scar!" She went to pounce on Simba but Kiara grabbed her they began to roll over the cliff they fell, Sarabi ran to the edge watching her granddaughter and Zira fall endlessly down Kiara grabbed a ledge unable to pull herself up "Kiara remember what I taught you" Sarabi shouted down Kiara thought for a moment then recalled being told that your never not strong enough, "she pulled herself up resting on the edge. She noticed Zira gripping on to the rock she was scared "Zira give me your paw!" Kiara reached down Zira scratched her she fell a bit more her claws scrapping the rock as she fell lower, " Zira come on ill help you" Kiara reached down but Zira didn't take her paw she slipped even more and fell in to the raging river.

Soon after Zira had fallen, the river calmed Kiara sat motion less on the ledge watching for any sign of life, nothing stirred. Simba helped Kiara up "I tried" "I know". The lionesses gathered around Kiara Kovu nuzzled her he sighed in relief Sarabi nudged Simba "go on' Simba smiled at her "Kovu" Kovu moved closer to Simba "I was wrong you belong here, lets go me now all of us" the outland lionesses smiled and followed him back to pride rock.

Everyone gathered around in a circle Simba and Nala had called everyone, Rafiki stood on Nala's left side while Sarabi stood on Simba's left. Rafiki was like the vicar and Kiara and Kovu were married they joined the circle. Sarabi walked through the circle first Rafiki at her side the lionesses bowed as she past, Simba and Nala soon followed her then Kovu and Kiara. Sarabi sat behind the four and watched them claim the land she was proud to be apart of them. A familiar breeze blew through them all, " Well done my son, we are one."


End file.
